


For Narnia!

by WhisperElmwood



Series: Kingsman Shorts [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt crossed my dash on tumblr:</p><p>'I jumped out of a wardrobe in IKEA yelling 'FOR NARNIA!' and accidentally landed on you'</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Narnia!

 

"I fail to understand why Ikea is an appropriate gift purchasing location."

Harry laughs at the sour expression Merlin is favoring him with as he says this. A moment later Merlin daintily picks up a cushion cover bedecked in glitter fabric and sequins, making an expression that is somehow even more sour.

"Because our dear Lancelot and Amelia are a lot less stuffy than you pretend to think they are, and the rest of the stuffy old men we work with are liable to get them the dryest, most unimaginative gifts they've ever seen." He sniffs in a genteel manner, "Not what one wishes to receive at one's stag and/or hen night, even when one is of high blood, like Roxy."

Merlin simply scowls at him, plucking in an offended manner at what appears to be a stuffed camel with hilariously bright pink lipstick painted on it's over-large lips. Harry snorts at him and promptly almost falls arse over tit, swearing colourfully as he rights himself.

A little girl, maybe four years old, with wide green eyes and blond curls looks up at him in horror, "Sorry mister!"

Merlin smirks at him as the girl runs off again, skirts flying around her skinny legs."Another reason I hate being in this place. Children."

Harry shakes his head and watches as the girl runs from wardrobe to wardrobe, opening doors and peeking in. Curiosity spikes, but he shakes it off and goes back to looking for the most ridiculous gift he can find; of course, he's already bought them something expensive and far more appropriate, but something more from Ikea felt like the right thing to do. Roxy's sense of humor almost demanded it, really.

As they pass through a bedroom section, he sees the little girl again, haring past them and still peeking in wardrobes. He raises a brow at her antics, but is distracted a moment later by Merlin holding up a giant stuffed giraffe with a questioning expression.

"FOR NARNIA!"

It happens in a split second, he doesn't even have time to react properly before he's on his back on the floor, a young gentleman all but sitting on him. He can hear Merlin swearing his head off in his thick brogue behind him, the high pitched giggling of a little girl somewhere to his left, but he just stares up into bright green eyes.

"Ah shit! M'sorry bruv! I thought you was Daisy!" The young man climbs off him, strong jaw set in contrition, eyes wide and intent. As he moves, a chain slips from his collar and Harry stares. This young man with the military hair cut, wide shoulders and brilliant green eyes is wearing a Kingsman medallion.  

"That's quite alright. I had been curious as to why she was looking in all the wardrobes," he says nonsensically as the man helps him to his feet.  "Your... daughter?"

The young man grins, flicks an obvious and appreciative head-to-toe look over Harry, "Nah, Daisy's m'little sister, entertainin'er while me Mum shops. The name's Eggsy, Eggsy Unwin." And he holds his hand out.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I post these first on my tumblr, if you want to find me and send in a prompt: Amaluelmwood.tumblr.com :)


End file.
